<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Questionably Homosexual Tendencies Of Izuru Kamukura by FloatyStardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580696">The Questionably Homosexual Tendencies Of Izuru Kamukura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatyStardust/pseuds/FloatyStardust'>FloatyStardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hence the title, Izuru Kamukura Being a Giant Cat, M/M, Yasuke Matsuda being Tsun, but its meant to be romantic, can be interpreted as platonic or romantic really.., just guys being dudes, this goes out to the matsuda appreciation server, youve already seen it but yk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatyStardust/pseuds/FloatyStardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura's hair was oddly soft for something so easily tangled, Matsuda mused. Though, that was likely because of a combination of genetics and Matsudas own efforts to keep it that way. It was hard not to care about the texture of someones hair when it was constantly laid out over your chest. Matsuda had gotten hair caught in his mouth more times than he'd like to admit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru &amp; Matsuda Yasuke, Kamukura Izuru/Matsuda Yasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Questionably Homosexual Tendencies Of Izuru Kamukura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eyyyyy. Time for plotless matsukura fluff,,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just *what* do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Matsuda's voice rang clear in the almost empty office. The subject of his question merely shrugged, and returned to his toying.</p><p>Matsuda shot his hand out to grab Kamukuras wrist, holding him back from knocking over the water bottle on the desk.</p><p>"Jesus, you really are just a giant cat." Matsuda mumbles, scowling.</p><p>Kamukura frowns, the expression barely noticable. "Incorrect. I am a human."</p><p>Matsuda rolls his eyes, moving Kamukuras hand back to his side. He lets go, and mumbles something about "Idiot experiments." Kamukura found himself fond of his movements, though he missed the feel of his hand around Kamukuras. </p><p>"What are you doing here, anyways?" Matsuda transitions, eyeing Kamukura in irritation.</p><p>"I am here to see you, Matsuda Yasuke." Kamukura says, with little hesitation. He shifts in place for a moment, before settling in a more comfortable position.</p><p>"..." Matsuda pinches the bridge of his nose. "Right. That doesn't answer why you're *here*. Just wait until I get home, idiot."</p><p>"...I was bored." Kamukura's eyes dart to the side. Matsuda hums lightly.</p><p>"What is it *actually*?" He asks, impatient. Kamukura shifts around. Instead of responding, he simply turns around in his seat.</p><p>In his long, dark hair, was a broken plastic hairbrush, caught in tangles. Matsuda gapes.</p><p>"Jesus Christ Kamukura-" He sputters. "I brushed it yesterday!" Matsuda stalks over to him, reaching to pull the brush out of the tangled mess of hair.</p><p>"What the hell were you doing to get it that tangled?!" Matsuda paused. "Actually, I don't want to know." He shook his head, slowly extracting the broken plastic.</p><p>Kamukura shrugged and moved so Matsuda could sit next to him on the couch and still be able to fix his hair. Matsuda sighed, but sat down.</p><p>"Wow... You managed to get it this messed up in a single day? I'm almost impressed..." Matsuda pulled the last bit of plastic out, and slid open a drawer in his desk, likely to rumage for a brush or comb.</p><p>"..." Kamukura had definitely done it on purpose for this exact reason, but Matsuda didn't need to know that.</p><p>"Ah-hah!" Matsuda smirked to himself as he  pulled a brush out. He turned back to Kamukura, holding it up triumphantly.</p><p>"..." Kamukura blinked at him. Matsuda shot him a look. "You could at least thank me."</p><p>Matsuda shook his head. "...Ugh, I wouldn't want to hear it anyways." His face twisted into a grimace. "Whatever. Turn your head."</p><p>Kamukura obliged and Matsuda slowly started to comb through his hair. He clicked his tounge as the brush got caught.</p><p>"...Ugh." Matuda placed the brush down with the small clang of plastic on metal.</p><p>His hands slowly, but roughly ran through Kamukuras hair, his fingers spread wide to focus on the bigger tangles. Kamukura melted into the touch, and despite his prior complaints, Matsuda didn't comment.</p><p>The rythmatic feeling of fingers running through his hair nearly put Kamukura to sleep. Even the harsh tugging at his scalp felt a bit soothing. But, every time Kamukura started to drift off, Matsuda would yank just the tiniest bit harder, and shoot him an exasperated look.</p><p>"Hmm... I think I can switch back to the brush..." Matsuda muttered, extracting his hands from Kamukuras hair. Kamukura supressed a dissatisfied whine, frowning and giving Matsuda a pleading look.</p><p>Matsuda's face turned the slightest bit red. "...Yeah, no." He snapped, sending Kamukura an embarrassed look of annoyance. "..later." He mumbled, almost quiet enough that Kamukura couldn't hear it.</p><p>Kamukura hummed, tilting his head into Matsuda's hand, ending up with his head placed snugly in Matsudas lap. Matsuda stared at him for a moment.</p><p>"...Wow..." Matsuda mumbled, cheeks pink, and grabbed the brush and started to run it through Kamukuras hair.</p><p>The hair fell down into his lap in a soft streak of black, and Matsuda pushed Kamukura to a more sitting up position, contrasting how he had been laying his head down.</p><p>"I can't brush your hair when you sit like that, moron..." Kamukura let out a dismissive noise, too tired to protest.</p><p>Matsuda sighed, and started brushing through Kamukuras hair, it becoming softer and smoother with every stroke of the brush. He leaned back against the plush side arm of the couch, finding himself relaxing slightly as he continued.</p><p>Kamukura started to lean back into his lap again, eyes falling shut with peacefulness. Matsuda hummed lightly as he finished working out all the tangles in Kamukuras hair. His eyes slide half closed, and the brush is dropped to the floor, Matsuda not feeling like leaning over to place it on the desk.</p><p>As Kamukura finds himself drifting to sleep, Matsuda runs his fingers through his now silky hair.</p><p>And if they woke up the next morning, twenty minutes late for class, and tangled together in soft embraces? Well, that wasn't anyone elses business.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>